


Klaine Advent 2019

by darriness



Series: A Life in a Year [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: A series of 24 fics written in my Life In A Year (Fic A Day) verse and inspired by words from the Klaine Advent! The title of each chapter is the word for that day!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: A Life in a Year [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254005
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement

“Okay, okay, do we have everything?” Blaine asks as he adjusts his tie for the fifth time in the mirror.

“Almost.” Kurt says jogging down the stairs behind him.

Blaine turns sharply with a look of alarm. Kurt rolls his eyes, affectionately, before grabbing Blaine’s shoulders and turning him back toward the mirror in the front hall.

Blaine looks at him through the mirror as Kurt reaches his hands around and undoes the tie around Blaine’s neck. Blaine huffs, irritated. He had just gotten it perfect!

“Shush.” Kurt whispers.

Blaine does just that and watches as Kurt slides the fabric of a bow tie around Blaine’s collar.

“You are freaking out.” Kurt says calmly as he adeptly ties the bow tie, “You need to take deep breaths.” He continues and smiles through the mirror when Blaine complies, “This is such a big achievement for her, for you, for us. I get that. But everything is going to be fine.”

Kurt’s done tying the bow tie but he stays close up behind Blaine and smoothes his hands over his shoulders and down his arms before bringing them back up. He repeats the motion a few times and eventually Blaine nods.

“You’re right. Everything will be fine.” Kurt nods and smiles at him, “My parents will be there on time.” Kurt nods, “Your dad won’t embarrass her by being overly loud with his proud exclamations.” Kurt’s face bunches to one side, skeptical, but then it smoothes into a smile when Blaine chuckles, “She won’t trip going across the stage.”

“One of the biggest reasons we’re glad she’s yours. If she were mine she’d trip for sure.” Kurt interjects and Blaine chuckles again, “We’ll worry about that when it’s Matty’s turn.” 

Blaine presses his lips together but it doesn’t quite suppress the smile on his face. Kurt chuckles and shrugs as he turns his eyes up to the ceiling briefly.

Blaine takes a deep breath and shakes his hands at his side, “We can do this.”

Kurt nods, “We can do this.”

They hear more footsteps coming down the stairs and both turn to see Lizzy and Matty walking down the steps.

“Oh my God you look beautiful.” Blaine breathes, putting a hand to his chest.

Lizzy rolls her eyes but smiles as she picks up the side of her blue dress briefly before letting it fall again, “She smells like cherries.” Matty mumbles, disdainfully, from behind her. Lizzy huffs and turns to smack his arm. 

Kurt moves forward and reaches a hand out to take Lizzy’s and lead her to the bottom of the stairs, “Be nice, Matty. She smells lovely.”

Blaine comes over and grabs Lizzy’s other hand, “You ready, baby girl?” He asks.

Lizzy smiles, “Yeah.” 

She takes her hand out of Blaine’s and moves to put her shoes on. Kurt and Blaine turn to watch her with dreamy looks on their faces, not even caring when Matty jumps down the last few stairs (something they repeatedly tell him not to do).

Blaine sighs and grabs Kurt’s hand. He looks over and chuckles wetly when he realizes Kurt has tears in his eyes just like he has in his own.

Kurt looks over and smiles, “And this is just an 8th grade graduation. What are we gonna be like when she graduates high school?”

Blaine groans, “Don’t bring that up.” He says.

Kurt smiles and brings Blaine’s hand up to kiss before they grab their shoes as well.


	2. Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt

“There is something wrong with this situation Very wrong. I feel like people go to jail for situations just like this.” Kurt says, looking at the faces around the table.

Sam, one of the faces, rolls his eyes, “It’s not like we’re waterboarding you.”

Kurt narrows his eyes in Sam’s direction, “You need to stop watching war documentaries.” He says before shaking his head, “And it’s not that I think you’re going to pour it on me, it’s that you’re making me do this in the first place.”

“I told them it was a bad idea.” Blaine pipes up from Kurt’s left. Kurt narrows his eyes in Blaine’s direction this time and Blaine’s eyes widen, “I did! But you know how they get.”

Kurt sighs and flicks his hair, “You are all ridiculous and I want you to know it.”

“Noted.” Finn, the fourth and final member of the table, nods, “Now try it!”

Kurt rolls his eyes and reaches for the bottle in front of him. He looks at it with barely contained (okay not contained at all) contempt before bringing the opening to his lips and tipping the bottle up briefly.

He grimaces and shakes his head as the liquid goes down his throat, “Ugh.” He says with his tongue out, “Nope. Still don’t like it.”

Sam and Finn sigh and slump in their chairs as Blaine reaches a hand over and pats Kurt’s, comfortingly. 

“Who doesn’t like beer?” Finn exclaims.

Kurt shrugs as he nudges the bottle further away from him like it has a disease, “Beer is gross. Give me wine or vodka any day.”

“Wine and vodka are girl drinks!” Sam exclaims.

The room goes silent and Kurt once again glares at Sam who seems to realize what he said and his eyes widen, “I mean...you know what I mean…Sorry.” He stammers.

Blaine winces, “Sam, might be best if you head home now.”

Sam looks like a kicked puppy as he gets up from his chair and starts to leave, “Take the large one with you.” Kurt says and Finn’s eyes widen as if to say ‘What did I do?’ before he gets up and follows Sam from the room without argument.

Once they’re gone, Blaine leans on the table and takes Kurt’s hands in his own, “They aren’t girl drinks.” He says.

Kurt shrugs, “Oh, I know they aren’t. And I am not ashamed of my love of wine and vodka.” Blaine smiles, “It was just a good excuse to get them to go home so we could have the night to ourselves.”

Blaine chuckles, “Why don’t I pour you a glass of wine and I’ll finish that beer?”

Kurt shrugs again, “Make that a glass of wine for me AND you and you’ve got a deal. I plan on kissing you a lot later and would prefer you not taste like beer.”

Blaine chuckles again, “Coming right up.”


	3. Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homework at the St. James'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case people are unaware - Nash is Jesse and Rachel's son in this verse who is the same age as Matty (Blaine and Kurt's son...but if you didn't know that you should probably read more of the series before reading this... lol) Enjoy!

“Uncle Jesse!” “Dad!”

Jesse turns around on the couch at the simultaneous yell to find Matty and Nash walking into the living room. The boys had previously been in Nash’s room doing homework. They make their way to the couch and lean their elbows against the back, bracketing Jesse. Jesse gives the ten-year-olds an expectant look.

“Yeeees?” He asks, drawing out the ‘e’.

“What’s ‘creed’?” Nash asks.

Jesse furrows his brow, “Ummmm what?” 

“Because I told Nash it was one of those weird bands Uncle Finn listens to but he told me that couldn’t be right.” Matty says, “So...what is ‘creed’?”

Jesse looks back and forth between the pair as they now look at him expectantly...and gulps.

\-- -- --

Two hours later, Jesse opens the door for Blaine and Kurt. He smiles at the pair as they step inside and then turns to call up the stairs.

“Matty! Your dads are here!”

“How’d it go?” Kurt asks as they wait for Matty to come downstairs.

Jesse shrugs, “Good. I think they got it all done.”

“Think?” Blaine asks.  
Jesse pouts, “Well, I’m assuming…”

Kurt chuckles, “Ten bucks says they spent more time discussing Youtube then they did history.”

Jesse furrows his eyebrows, realizing he may have done something wrong in his supervision of study time. He hates when he does something wrong.

Matty bounds down the stairs with his backpack slung over one shoulder. Nash comes down behind him but stops halfway down and leans against the railing.

“Hey Uncle Kurt.” He says with an upward nod of acknowledgement. The gesture of a ‘cool preteen’, “Uncle Blaine.” He gives Blaine the same nod.

Blaine and Kurt smile, “Hey Nash.” Kurt says before looking at Matty who has finished putting on his shoes, “Get everything done?”

Matty hesitates and looks up at Nash quickly before coughing, “Yeah. Totally.”

“Mmm-hmm. Sure you did.” Blaine says, wrapping an arm around Matty’s shoulders and leading him outside with a smile at Jesse.

“Check ins are important.” Kurt says to Jesse before he waves and follows his family out.

Jesse sighs when the door closes, “You didn’t finish your homework, did you.” He says, turning to his son.

Nash winces, “Uhhh almost?”

\-- -- --

The car ride home is mostly silent. Blaine and Kurt are trying to decide where in their schedule they can fit Matty needing to finish his homework and Matty is wondering if his parents really believe him that he got his homework done at the St. James’.

“Hey Papa?” Matty asks.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks from the passenger seat.

“What’s ‘creed’?” Matty asks.

Kurt turns his head, “It’s a statement of shared beliefs people hold. Most religions have them.”

Blaine nods from the driver's seat, “Well put for someone who’s never been a part of organized religion.”

Kurt preens, slightly, under the compliment before turning back to Matty, “Why do you ask?”

Matty shrugs, “It came up in our homework and Nash and I asked Uncle Jesse. He said it was what you called Native American people who pass away. It didn’t sound right.”

Blaine and Kurt look at each other with furrowed brows before Blaine’s eyes widen, “Ohhhh because there is a Native American group called the Cree!”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Our son is never studying at their house when just Jesse is home ever again.”

Blaine nods his agreement as he chuckles. Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. 

And Matty still hopes they don’t realize he didn’t finish his homework.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's late. He's late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while ago I got an anon on Tumblr who asked why I always write Kurt as a bully. I wasn't in a good headspace at the time to get such a message but I have been mulling it over ever since and the conclusion I've come to is: I don't think I write Kurt as a bully at all (ever). I also never saw canon Kurt as a bully. I hope today's fic explains a little bit about how I see Kurt (through Blaine's words) and eventually I plan on making a post to address my thoughts more fully. Today's fic is short but I kinda love it. Enjoy!

“I’m late. I’m late.” Kurt mumbles as he walks into the kitchen. He frantically looks around before remembering why he came into the kitchen in the first place and grabs the papers sitting by the fridge.

“For a very important date?” Sam jokes from his spot at the kitchen table.

Blaine winces across from him and shakes his head, complete with a ‘cut it out’ gesture. Sam looks bewildered as Kurt slowly turns toward him and if looks could kill, well…

“Blaine - tell him please.” Kurt says, not taking his eyes off Sam.

Blaine sighs, “It’s his first day at the fashion house. Don’t start with him.”

Kurt stares at a wide-eyed Sam for a few more seconds before turning to Blaine. He walks over and kisses the other man on top of his soft, fluffy curls (Blaine has nowhere to be for hours and even then it’s just the gym...the life of a currently out of work Broadway actor) and rubs his shoulder briefly in thanks.

Blaine smiles at him before Kurt is once again through the kitchen door, presumably to finish packing his bag.

“Your boyfriend is scary sometimes.” Sam says when he’s gone.

“My boyfriend is fierce and determined.” Blaine corrects before tipping his head slightly to the side, “And okay sometimes scary but...you learn how to channel it.”

“You must have tamed the beast if you’ve been together this long.” Sam concedes.

Blaine shakes his head, “I didn’t tame a thing. He doesn’t need to be tamed. I just love him...and keep extra cheesecake around just in case.”

Sam chuckles as Blaine smiles and gets up to pour his fierce boyfriend a travel mug of coffee to take with him.


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this is!

Blaine sighs happily as he sits on the couch next to Kurt. He brings his feet up to rest next to Kurt’s on the ottoman and hands the other man one of the glasses of wine in his hands.

“To another holiday dinner done.” Blaine says, holding out his glass to cheers.

Kurt lightly taps his glass to Blaine’s and smiles around the sip he takes, “I think this one went well.” He says.

Blaine nods, “Kids were well behaved.”

“Dinner was ready on time.” Kurt adds.

“Jesse didn’t say anything inappropriate.” Blaine continues.

“You mean dumb.” Kurt corrects and Blaine laughs with a roll of his eyes, “And neither did Finn.”

“And no one ended up in the emergency room.” 

Kurt tips his head, “True. But there’s still time for that one. And considering it’s usually me that ends up in the emergency room...I don’t like our chances.”

Blaine smiles, “So, what you’re saying is I need to keep you from getting hurt for the next,” He checks the clock, “twenty-six minutes?”

Kurt nods, “It may prove a Herculean task.” He says in mock seriousness.

Blaine reaches forward and grabs Kurt’s glass, “Then maybe I should be in control of this.”

Kurt smirks as Blaine brings the glass to Kurt’s lips. He quirks an eyebrow as Blaine tips the glass to allow liquid into Kurt’s mouth before he sputters a laugh that causes the wine to slosh.

“Are you choking?” Blaine asks in mock concern, “Emergency room?”

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head, “I think I’m good.”

Blaine sets both wine glasses on the side table and leans against Kurt, laying a hand on the other man’s thigh, “Twenty-three minutes.” Blaine says.

Kurt hums, “I think we’ll make it.” He says.


	6. Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain immediately went to the dirty place when I saw today's word...but there wasn't a chance in hell I was writing it lol So I wrote this instead :)

Kurt lets himself into the house as quietly as possible. He doesn’t want to accidentally wake Matty up if the boy is sleeping. Matty had woken up with a fever this morning and so he had stayed home from school with Blaine.

Kurt had thought about his baby boy all morning and decided to take a long lunch and come home for a bit. With the commute he’ll only be home for about twenty minutes but still...it’s worth it to check on Matty.

He expects a silent house so he furrows his brow when he hears a strange sound coming from the basement. He purses his lips thoughtfully as he makes his way to the basement door.

He descends the steps silently and stops part way down when the scene in the basement comes into view.

Blaine is kneeling in front of a pyjama clad Matty. Matty’s light brown hair is a fluffy mess of bedhead and he’s wearing one sock. Blaine is dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie and he’s got Matty’s right forearm in his left hand. Whether it’s because Blaine’s hand is big or Matty’s forearm is small, but Blaine’s hand fully encircles the flesh as Blaine’s other hand comes up to curl Matty’s finger and thumb into his palm.

“Remember you have to keep your thumb on the outside. Otherwise you’ll end up hurting it.” Blaine is saying as he presses Matty’s fingers into a firmer fist.

Matty nods, “And I need to cover my face, right?”

Blaine nods, “With your other hand, yes. Always makes sure you keep one hand up at your face.”

Matty nods again and considers his fist in Blaine’s grip, “I don’t think I want to hit Jason.”

Kurt’s heart stops for a second and he puts a hand to his chest. Who is Jason and why does Matty feel the need to punch him? Is someone hurting him? Kurt is already mentally eviscerating a faceless boy named Jason...

Blaine sighs and drops the hand holding Matty’s arm, causing Matty’s arm to fall straight at his side, “You do not have to hit Jason.” He says, looking into Matty’s downcast eyes, “In fact, Papa and I would rather you didn’t.” Kurt nods even though the pair in the basement doesn’t know he’s there yet, “But,” Blaine continues, “I love that you want to stand up for your friend and if it comes to having to defend yourself? I’d rather you be ready.”

Matty nods again, taking a deep breath before shaking his arms and bringing his hands up to his face, clenching them into fists, “Can I try again?” He asks.

Blaine gives a small smile before slipping his hands into the punching mitts next to him and standing up. As he does his eyes drift to the stairs and he starts when he sees Kurt there.

Matty notices his attention shift and also turns to look at Kurt. He gives Kurt a happy smile even though Kurt notices how fever bright his eyes still are.

“Papa!” He exclaims, trotting over to the stairs where Kurt meets him at the bottom and gives him a hug.

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” Kurt asks, running a hand through Matty’s hair.

The seven-year-old shrugs, “Okay. Kinda crummy still.”

Kurt pouts his lips and nods before looking up at Blaine who has taken off the mitts and made his way over, “What’s going on here?” Kurt asks, gesturing to the space Matty and Blaine just occupied.

Blaine shrugs, “Matty was telling me about a friend of his who is getting picked on by a bigger kid.” He explains.

“Jason’s mean.” Matty corroborates.

Blaine reaches out to run a hand over Matty’s head with a soft smile, “And Matty asked if I’d teach him how to punch so that if he told Jason to stop bugging his friend and Jason went to hurt him, he’d be prepared.”

Blaine shrugs again and looks at Kurt as if expecting the other man to be upset. Should Kurt be upset that Blaine is teaching their son how to fight? Probably. But he has a hard time finding fault in the seven-year-old’s logic and he loves that he wants to stick up for his friend.

He sighs and hugs Matty close, “As long as you use violence only as a last resort. Which means only use it if there is no other option and you are in danger of being hurt yourself.” He hugs Matty even closer as the boy nods into his chest, “I don’t like the idea of you hurting someone else.”

Blaine gives a rueful smile and shrugs again, “I don’t either.”

Matty sighs, “Me either.” He echoes and the trio chuckles softly.


	7. Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question over breakfast cereal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I'm trying to catch up this morning. Also, my dad wanted everyone to know that he gets credit for the technical information in this chapter lol.

“Daddy?” Lizzy asks one morning, swinging her feet at the breakfast table as she eats her cereal.

“Daughter?” Blaine asks from across the table.

The five-year-old giggles and rolls her eyes at her silly daddy. She then leans an elbow on the table and her cheek in her upturned hand and looks at her father seriously, “Why do some plugs have three pokey parts and some plugs only have two?”

Blaine furrows his brow is confusion even as he smiles slightly, “Um, the third pokey thing is called the ground wire.” He says. Lizzy has gotten into a phase where she must know the answer to everything.

“What’s a ground wire?” She asks.

Blaine’s eyes widen even though he should have expected that question to follow his answer. He searches his brain for an answer but...he’s got nothing.

“A ground wire stops something from sparking if it gets wet, which can be dangerous for whatever is plugged in and the people around at the time. It shuts off the electricity.” Kurt explains, coming into the room with Matty on his hip.

Lizzy nods, satisfied, before going back to her cereal. Blaine looks up at Kurt with a thankful smile and sigh and Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile before coming over to rub Blaine’s shoulder.

They both bring a lot to their family/relationship...knowledge of electricity is apparently not something Blaine brings.


	8. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small hiccup

“Oh God, this is a disaster.” Kurt moans, pacing around the small room he’s in.

Burt Hummel sighs, “No, it’s not. It’s just a...hiccup.” He says.

Kurt whirls around to look at his father, “This is not a ‘hiccup’. Cooper LOST our wedding rings. He literally had one job and he failed at it.” He exclaims, “And besides, I saw that episode of Grey’s Anatomy, hiccups can kill you.”

Burt furrows his brow and shakes his head as he usually does when his son makes a reference he doesn’t understand. He raises his hands in a placating gesture, “He didn’t lose them. He just left them somewhere in his hotel room.” Kurt rolls his eyes as if the difference is negligible and crosses his arms over his chest, “He’ll find them and everything with me fine.”

“This is my wedding, Dad! It deserves to go perfectly.” Kurt says.

“And it will!” Burt says coming over to hug his son to him. Kurt goes willingly but is stiff in his arms before he eventually melts and hugs his father back, “Everything will be fine. Say it.”

“Everything will be fine.” Kurt says around a sigh into Burt’s shoulder.

“Cooper is a bit of an idiot. Say it.” Burt says and is glad when it makes Kurt chuckle.

“Cooper is a bit of an idiot.” He repeats, dutifully.

“But everything will be fine.” Burt says.

“But everything will be fine.” Kurt repeats before sighing again, “I knew I should have put you in charge of the rings.” He says, much calmer than before.

“Yeah, well, I could have lost them just as easily.”

Kurt pulls back, “I thought you said they weren’t lost…” He says with a quirked brow.

Burt shrugs just as the door to the room they are in opens, “Found them!” Cooper exclaims, triumphantly, like it wasn’t his fault they were lost in the first place.

Kurt sighs in relief nonetheless, as Cooper waves the rings in the air with a flourish, before smiling cheekily and leaving the room just as quickly as he entered it.

“My soon to be brother-in-law.” Kurt says, sarcastically.

Burt chuckles and brings a hand up to squeeze Kurt’s shoulder briefly (not wanting to incur Kurt’s wrath if he wrinkles the fabric), “Come on, let’s go get you married.” He says.

Kurt gives his father a breathless smile before nodding and following the older Hummel out of the room.


	9. Interrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're going to..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!

“Okay, so we’re going to…”

“Did we remember the salad?”

“Yes. Now we’re going to…”

“Did you pack the duck?”

“Yes, but we’re going to…”

“And the formula?”

“Oh my god, Kurt!”

“What?”

“You have interrupted me about fifteen times.”

“I did not interrupt you. I was just trying to make sure we had everything.”

“Yeah...by interrupting me.”

“...Sorry. What is it that you were saying?”

“...I don’t remember now…”


	10. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've fallen behind. Work has been kicking my butt and I've just been overwhelmed. BUT my goal is to catch up on both my advent fics and finish on time *fingers crossed*!

Nothing really beats the joy on their kids’ faces on Christmas morning. Whether it’s the magical awe when they’re younger or happiness over a great gift when they’re older - Kurt and Blaine thinks their kids’ faces are the best part of Christmas.

However, one year, Kurt finds out there is something maybe even BETTER than that.

The kids are fourteen and ten respectively, and Matty has just entered the ‘I’m too cool for all this’ stage which Lizzy has been living in for a few years. They’re still respectful and thank their dads for all their gifts but there is less...joy this year on Christmas morning.

That is, however, until Kurt pulls out a gift he and the kids had gotten for Blaine.

They haven’t bought each other gifts in years but Kurt has seen how retiring from Broadway has affected Blaine. He tries to hide it, and Kurt knows he’s settled with his decision but there has been decidedly less joy on his face, too.

Blaine’s brow furrows slightly in confusion when the gift is pulled from behind the couch. Lizzy claps when she sees it and Matty drops his remote control car to come closer.

“What’s this?” Blaine asks when the gift is placed in his lap.

“Just open it.” Kurt says softly sitting next to him.

Blaine gives Kurt a skeptical look even though he smiles before unwrapping the gift with gusto. He gasps when he sees what’s inside - a shadow box of his very first playbill along with a few assorted mementos from the show.

He looks at Kurt with wide eyes and the other man smiles, “We got them done for all your shows. I thought we could hang them in the office?”

Blaine is quiet for so long Kurt wonders if they made the wrong call. Even Matty and Lizzy’s smiles droop when Blaine doesn’t say anything.

And then suddenly Blaine’s smile is as bright as the sun and Kurt has not seen this much joy on his face in a long time.

“You guys are amazing!” Blaine exclaims.

Kurt laughs as he’s tackled in a hug, “So you like it?”

“Kurt,” Blaine says breathlessly, “I LOVE it. Thank you.”

The pair smile at each other until Matty exclaims, “We got it for you, too!”

Blaine breaks eye contact and smiles at his kids, pulling them into a hug to thank them.


	11. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind of a five-year-old

There’s a good two week period when Matty is five that he looks at Kurt and Blaine like they hung the moon. They aren’t strangers to awed looks from their kids (they ARE pretty awesome parents if they do say so themselves...except for the times when they lose their tempers, or can’t figure out how to make Lizzy feel better when she cries, or when Matty gets mad at them because they aren’t ‘playing tea party’ right but...they digress) however these looks seem...especially unwarranted.

Matty comes home from kindergarten one day and won’t even answer Blaine’s question about how his day was, so busy is he staring at his father like he’s Spiderman incarnate.

“You okay, bud?” Blaine asks, putting the boy’s snack of celery and peanut butter in front of him.

Matty leaves the snack untouched and stares open mouthed at Blaine.

Blaine chuckles with a confused furrowed brow. Kids are weird sometimes.

It’s when their son repeats the same mannerisms with Kurt and how they continue for the next two weeks that truly confuse them. Everytime they ask, Matty either ignores the question or blushes and runs off and his reaction only confuses them more.

It gets to the point where they even ask his kindergarten teacher, who shrugs and says Matty speaks very highly of them but otherwise has nothing helpful to add.

Eventually, at dinner one night, Matty breaks into the conversation with a question, “Do I get to be king?”

The table falls silent as the three other members of the family turn to the youngest with puzzled expressions, “Ummm what?” Blaine asks.

Matty blinks at eat of his fathers in turn, “Do I get to be king when you and Papa stop being kings?”

Blaine and Kurt blink at each other with heads tilted in bewilderment. Lizzy is staring at her brother like he’s crazy.

“What do you mean by that, Matty?” Kurt finally asks.

Matty shrugs, “Mrs. Arnold was telling us about how we are in a kingship. So you and Daddy are kings. I want to be a king. Because I’m a boy. Does Lizzy get to be a queen? Mrs. Arnold said nothing ‘bout a...queenship.” He tries the word out and furrows his brow when it doesn’t seem to sit well.

Blaine licks his lips to try and hide his smile as he and Kurt look at each again before he looks back at Matty, “I think Mrs. Arnold was talking about a KINship.” He says with emphasis, “Like a family.”

Matty pouts his lips in thought before he looks at his fathers and then sighs, “Bummer. I wanted to be a king.”

Kurt and Blaine chuckle softly as Lizzy rolls her eyes at her brother, “Sorry, bud. But being part of a kinship is pretty cool.”

“Does it mean I get a sword?” Matty asks, skeptically, and Kurt and Blaine shrug at each other. The boy’s got a point...


	12. Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this advent. I promise!

Kurt comes home to a very despondent Blaine sitting at the kitchen table. Kurt pouts out his bottom lip when he sees the sad face, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

He knows if it were really something important or distressing Blaine would have called him at work, but he still doesn’t like seeing Blaine upset.

The other man sighs as he slowly spins his glass of fizzy water in circles, “I had to give a ‘dad lecture’ today.”

Kurt almost laughs, almost, before clicking his tongue and sitting kitty corner to Blaine, reaching forward and grabbing his hand, “I’m sorry.” He says sympathetically, “What about?”

Blaine’s eyes widen at the table and then look at Kurt, “I honestly don’t remember. It all happened in a blur!”

This time Kurt does chuckle slightly, squeezing Blaine’s hand comfortingly, “Well, unfortunately, it won’t be your last.” He says.

Blaine sighs again and nods, “I know. Which is what is making me so sad. I don’t like when she doesn’t like me.”

Kurt pouts his bottom lip out again and nods, “I get that. But you do know she always loves you, right? Even when she doesn’t like you?”

Blaine gives a small smile, “Yeah.” He concedes.

“And that in a few hours she won’t remember what the lecture was about either and her anger will disappear.” Kurt continues.

Blaine nods, “I hope so.”

“And then there will be something else to lecture her about.” Kurt says with a wry smile and Blaine chuckles lightly.

Kurt’s not wrong.


	13. Maximum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEVEN TIMES

Blaine groans as he is full on accosted by light streaming through the window. Yes, accosted. It is far too early for the sun to be at its maximum harshness. Usually he likes mornings but usually he isn’t woken SEVEN TIMES during the night by a crying baby. How can one baby cry that much?

He groans and turns over, burying his head into the warm flesh on the other side of the bed. The warm flesh (Kurt, his tired brain supplies probably later than it should have) hums and shifts before Kurt is groaning too. 

“We left the curtains open.” He supplies needlessly. 

Blaine answers him with a muffled hrumph. 

Kurt chuckles, “Very articulate, Blaine.”

Blaine just groans again and glares. Can you glare with your eyes closed? Well, he’s doing it. 

“You’re supposed to be the ‘morning person’ in this relationship.” Kurt reminds like it’s written somewhere in a contract. Blaine doesn’t remember signing a contract with such words. Was it on their marriage license?

“How are you not tired?” Blaine mumbles. 

Kurt hums, “Oh, I am. But I think I’ve moved past tired and into overtired. It’s a fun place with spinning rooms and thinking everything is funny. Join me, won’t you?” 

Blaine puffs out a laugh before smacking his lips together. Is he drooling? On Kurt?

“Yeah, well, I’m just tired still.” Blaine says and then moans in bliss when he feels Kurt run a hand through his hair. 

“I’ll go get her.” Kurt whispers and Blaine doesn’t think he’s ever loved his husband more. 

He shifts with Herculean strength off Kurt’s chest and lets his head hit the pillow with a satisfied hum. He cracks one eye open to watch Kurt get up from the bed. 

The older man pauses once he’s upright with a quirked eyebrow before bursting out laughing and wiping at his chest where Blaine has obviously drooled. He picks up a tshirt, puts it on, and then before leaving the room he closes the curtains. 

Okay, NOW Blaine is sure he’s never loved his husband more.


End file.
